Percy's worst birthday
by alexamyleva
Summary: A Percy's birthday special mini-crossover with Harry Potter.


I woke up on August 18th morning. It was my 18 birthday and I planned to spend the day with Annabeth. I got dressed and went to see her. We met in the breakfast.

"Morning Annabeth"

"Good morning Percy" She said and then put her attention on her waffles

"Er… Shall we go to the cinema or do you wanna go eat first?"

"Excuse me" She was acting weird.

"Our date... Did you forget it?" She couldn't forget my birthday as she's the first who always congratulates me. Or at least she was

"Don't get excited seaweed brain we're not dating" She said and for a moment I saw the old Annabeth. She was acting like the day we met

"What's going on Annabeth? Are you okay?" At that moment Grover appeared

"Happy birthday Percy! You're getting old man!" He said with a hug

"Well, I gotta go" Annabeth said "and happy birthday by the way" and then she left

My birthday plans were ruined. Annabeth had something strange.

I followed her to see where she was going. She went outside the camp and met a boy and a girl. The girl had brown bushy hair and brown eyes and pale skin. The boy was taller than the girl and also had a light skin and he had black hair and bright green eyes. He looked a little like me but he had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead almost covered for his long hair. I got closer to hear without being seen.

"Hey Annabeth we're so sorry but you drank something ours accidentally and it's possibly you have side effects" The girl said

"Really? Well thank you for warning me but I'm feeling as good as always"

"No she isn't" I said interrupting "she has forgotten me"

"I didn't seaweed brain get out of here please"

"Oh Annabeth I think you did" The girl said and then looked at me

"Hello. I am Hermione. Hermione Granger" she had an English accent and had a nice voice

"I'm Harry... Harry Potter"the boy said

"It's a pleasure I guess... I am Percy Jackson. And tell me, are you dating?"

"Oh no no we're just... Just..."

"Friends"

"Yeah, friends" they smiled at me "And what about you two?"

"We're just partners" Annabeth answered. Thah hurted me

"Actually we are"

"What's wrong with you Percy!? WE-ARE-NOT-DATING! I hardly know you"

"What did you do to her!?" I told Harry and Hermione "She doesn't remember the las year! We've been together a long time and I love her and today was supposed to be a great day It's my birthday you know? I wanted to spend the day with my girlfriend and she just want me to be apart!" I said. I had gotten angry

"We are so sorry. She drank a potio- "Harri kicked her stomach and she stopped "she drank a medicine I put in a bottle of water and I didn't see. My dad is a doctor and that liquid could make her had a little amnesia but it's gonna pass I'll promise"

"Better you be right" Annabeth put a face some weird

"You are talking about me like I wasn't here! And you know what? I don't even like you seaweed brain!" She said and then she did a really really shocking thing. She kissed Harry. She kissed his lips. I wanted to kick his ass.

"I like Harry. And he likes me. We've been dating the las week" I didn't see that coming

"YOU WHAT?! Harry!" Hermione yelled. She was about to kick Harry's ass with me

"Hermione I... I didn't... I don't know what happened I'm sorry but I really like her"

"I can't believe it. No no no!" She was searching something on her bag

"That's it! It's a love potion Harry!"

"But Hermione, I didn't drink that potion, you did. So, you're jealous?"

"I... Did... But Annabeth too. She doesn't really like you Harry we have to go!" And then she started walking

Harry saw Annabeth and then Hermione. He walked to Annabeth and kiss her. That was a long kiss and I couldn't do more so I ran to my cabin. I was about to cry. Annabeth didn't love me anymore. She was out there kissing other guy. I fell asleep thinking of her and all the moments we had been through. She saved my life so many times. She was my friend and so much more than that.

Next morning I woke up early but I didn't put a foot out my cabin. Someone called me from outside. It was... Annabeth. I told her to go inside. She did.

"Listen Percy" she started but I interrupted

"I understand Annabeth. It's OK I'm happy if you are happy, really" then she kissed me

"You like kisses then?" I said. I was getting too angry

"Percy I'm sorry I didn't remember all the wonderful things you use to do. I love you there is no other boy. I was a stupid. I ruined your birthday when I wanted it to be the perfect day. But now I realize every day is perfect by your side. Please forgive me" she said. She was crying. I kissed her. I could never let her cry because of me. That was the longest and best kiss we ever had.


End file.
